Rebel
(WIP) Appearance Rebel has straight, dark red hair that goes to the end of her shoulder-blades in length. Her hair has dark purple streaks throughout, and a single white streak as well. She almost never wears her hair down, instead opting for some sort of ponytail or braid, and will wear her hair in a bun on occasion. She has piercing pale blue eyes, with her left eye having some darker flecks in it. Her eyes are an average size and have a slightly upwards slant to them. She has a smattering of freckles across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose, and has fairly pale skin that burns when in the sun for too long. She has standard piercings in both of her ears, with three additional ones in her left. She has an ouroboros tattooed around each of her wrists in the style of the Santa Clara Vanguard one from their 2017 show in shades of black, gray, and red. She has a tattoo of a lava flow on her back that starts on her neck, and which the top is often visible. Clothing Preference (mild wip) Rebel prefers to wear formal clothing that is dark in color with either a light or dark colored button up long-sleeved shirt, a dark colored pair of gloves, and a bright/neon colored tie. She always has a pair of sunglasses on her that are black and completely block her eye color is she is wearing them. She either has them on top of her head, using them (covering her eyes), or in a pocket. She also tends to wear a formal vest and a formal jacket that is similar to a suit jacket, but hers is more form-fitting than a suit jacket would be. Personality Rebel is often quiet, though she isn’t shy. She isn’t the best at making friends, but the friends that she does have are good ones. She has a tendency to come off as aloof to others, but its not intentional; rather, she just isn’t the most outgoing of people, and has a tendency to keep to herself. She does like to be alone, but not all the time. She is quite intelligent, and enjoys logic puzzles and the like (in other words, challenging herself). She is ambitious, and a bit of a perfectionist, often wanting to have something be just right. She is prone to overthinking things, and she is a bit nocturnal, often staying up late. She doesn’t like to wake up early, and she isn’t the best socializer. She enjoys reading, and she is somewhat tech savvy. She isn’t above ignoring others, and once she focuses on something, she pretty much just tunes the rest of the world out. She is fairly composed most of the time and in control most of the time. Rebel is prone to arguing, and it is said that she would argue with a wall. She disagrees, saying that it is impossible as the wall has no opinion. She doesn't really start arguments, but she will argue things. Other Info * Rebel is left-handed * Pretty good trumpet player * Enjoys jazz music, likely part of some jazz group * If there's DCI here, she's obsessed with it * Not a protagonist Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nymphs Category:Fire Nymphs